Talk:Remove Hex
lol? does anyone even use this skill? :Not very often in PvP at least. It's not bad on a Mesmer though. ::if it had a lower cast time and recharge i think i would use it with my monk :Sometimes. Too easy to get interrupted though :( — Skuld 09:58, 20 November 2006 (CST) Wish it was linked to Healing Prayers; that would fix the cast time problem or recharge problem anyway (HB/HC). -Scyfer 18:08, 4 December 2006 (CST) :its good for an E/Mo with extra room on the bar after extinguish--Coloneh RIP 21:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) Actually, it's quite useful in areas where hexes are common in PvE. It alternates it's place with Mend Condition on my skillbar. It's the most spammable hex remover available with a relatively short recharge. The two second casting time is a bit of a downer, though.--Warwulf 19:11, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Horrible skill. The Hobo 23:36, 30 May 2007 (CDT) This would be a great skill on mesmers with decent fast casting. It would be a quick hex removal with only a 7 recharge. Other than the 20 recharge on things like inspired hex. But I guess it's personal preference. Railin 05:48, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Zomg the update made the skill usefull! :O Shiverz 20:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Aye, this skill is going to go from nearly no usage to massive usage, as it is the fastest recharging 1 second cast time hex removal (I believe). Before monks used smite hex/deny hex--Ryudo 21:05, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Blessed Light is actually faster at removing hexes with a 3 second recharge but at the cost of 10 energy and is elite. Remove Hex is definitely gonna be used a lot more on my monk >_< ---- ''SavageX'' 22:55, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::I still prefer Deny+SoD. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::I always have preferred this over any other hex removal for PvE. The recast is what I enjoyed, since there is never just ONE hex placed on your party in PvE, it was nice to be able to remove one every 10 seconds. People didn't realize it may have taken 2 seconds to cast, whereas Holy Veil was only 1, but the time you took stripping off the enchantment (looking down at the maintained enchantment bar, time it takes to double click it, recharge, etc), could easily have taken more than an extra second. And I was able to plan my next move with Remove Hex. Now its even better: 1 second. No more Holy Veil. :::But Veil allows for pre-veiling (ammitedly not hugely necessary in PvE), was less easily interrupted because of the cast time and allowed you to cast another spell while double-clicking to remove the hex. But yeah now I think Remove Hex is more useful and will see a lot more use. Pre-veiling may still tip the scale for high-end PvP though. — Hyperion` // talk 12:44, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It was nice yesterday to veil myself while some illusion noob was spamming shit at me and drop it as soon as he used Migraine --Gimmethegepgun 12:57, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::This skill is the bomb. Pretty much Tahlk/Dunk (and maybe Norgu) carry this everywhere now --Blue.rellik 00:17, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Picture looks like Semen swimming into a hole...--Relyk 10:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :HAHAHAHAH XD turns u on doesn't it? :p 78.20.153.111 14:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::If your semen is purple and glowing, you should see a doctor--Cobalt | Talk 16:06, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Or maybe they're just so god damn awesome they can make real coloured babies? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC) concise did you know that the concise description is longer than the normal description? =o--[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 18:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Lol, nice. There are a few skills with longer concise descriptions, but this one takes the cake for being the most awesome. -- (Talk • ) 20:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::lol, someone phailed when they made that description --Gimmethegepgun 21:35, 22 June 2008 (UTC)